


Fly High

by jaeyongficfest, mwarkle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Relationship on hold, Secret Relationship, tags are darker than actual fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongficfest/pseuds/jaeyongficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwarkle/pseuds/mwarkle
Summary: Jung Jaehyun, among with the others, believed that he was strong. Despite all the things life decided to throw at him, no matter how hard it was, he always stands up from the ground with his head held high. But just like all strong men, he also had a weakness; one that will break through his iron-like shield and pierce his heart with no mercy.What was his weakness you may ask?A male that holds his entire heart in their delicate hands, one that gives him the butterflies and the rosy cheeks that he didn't believe he was capable of having.A male named Lee Taeyong.Or, the convenience store au.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	Fly High

**Author's Note:**

> honestly most of what i wrote werent planned at all,,, to the one who gave out the prompt, i hope you enjoy reading!! (also please excuse the typos! )

Jaehyun groans as he leans back on his computer chair, arms stretching out. He looks down at his table and sighs when the small alarm clock reads "1:30 am", which means he has been studying for 6 hours straight in preparation of his Aerospace Engineering exam.

His usually clean and tidy table became a war zone, with multiple papers spread all over and sticky notes full of different formulas on top of it. Jaehyun wasn't even surprised, as he knew that when he studies, it often ends up with him cleaning his desk right after.

The male then goes back to studying after zoning out for a minute. He picks up his pencil and starts to sketch an engine of an airplane, then labelling the parts of it before adding some vital information about it.

You may be shocked at his determination to study hard, wondering how he can ignore the urge to procrastinate and study in the last second. But he is one passionate man, whose dream is to be able to fly across the world and go through those fluffy clouds (that he thought were edible as a child).

When his family knew about his dream job, they weren't surprised at all. As a child, Jaehyun would often stare at the clouds whenever he had the chance to. He also preferred playing with planes rather than cars and dump trucks, with his reason being that it was far cooler than the rest.

He also wanted to fly.

Literally.

During one summer day, 8-year-old Jaehyun believed that if he had wings he could fly. So with the help of YouTube and his creative mind, he was able to create paper wings that resembled the wings of a hawk. Once he was done, he attached it onto his arms and snuck on the roof and jumped.

Needless to say, he learned that not all beings with wings can fly.

But that didn't stop him either. With a cast on his left arm, he stayed up every night to watch different videos about planes and pilot's vlogs on the sky.

He fell for it harder.

Fast forward to the present, Jaehyun's peace is suddenly interrupted by his ringtone Money Trees, that blasted on the highest setting.

Wanting to go back studying, he accepts the incoming call with no hesitation and places it against his left ear.

"Hello-"

"Jaehyun my friend! You really sure you won't attend the party tonight? The drinks are disgustingly delicious!" Yuta yells from the other line, and from the way that he's speaking Jaehyun can tell that they're tipsy.

"I'm sure," Jaehyun replies, a sigh following his words after. Although the male is a heavyweight, he despises drinking and especially when finals are a week away.

"Bet you're eating his-"

"And this is the time where I steal the phone." The male blushes when he realizes what his friend said, ears turning bright red while he tries his best not to imagine the situation.

"Sorry for that Jaehyun," Johnny says with a sigh before continuing, "I thought he would ask you something important, but that didn't happen at all."

"It's fine Hyung, enjoy the party for me?" 

"Of course Jay! Wait for a second- You don't even like parties-" And before they could finish their sentence, the male ends their call.

"Might as well have a 'party' then," Jaehyun says to himself, thinking about having a short break. The convenience store isn't far from their dorms, which only fueled his want even further.

So the male stands up from his chair and turns off his computer (save bills everyone!) before he heads to the built-in wardrobe in his room. He opens it quickly and grabs a random hoodie, pulling it over his shirt to hide its holes.

He then leaves the dormitory dressed like an idol sneaking out at night, for he covered his puffy face with a mask and a black cap.

"Instant noodles, here I come." He cheers to himself with a small smile as he makes his way to the convenience store

_______

Jaehyun curses at himself for forgetting to bring his earphones with him, now there was nothing to accompany him as he walks towards the store. It wasn't even that far, but the journey feels like it was.

The male decides to open his phone as he walks, blushing when he sees the picture he set as his lock screen. It was his boyfriend who was fast asleep, he took advantage of the situation and captured his lover’s adorable face. Despite them contacting each other often, their individual schedules made it nearly for them to meet up and since Jaehyun is graduating, he decided to focus on his studies.

He quickly inputs his password and goes on social media, specifically Instagram to check out his profile. But once he does, he winces. Despite only having three photos posted, he still had an average amount of followers. If he was only like Johnny, who takes pictures like a professional yet it was a given as the male majored in photography.

Sometimes, if he thinks that his outfit looked good for the day or when he loves the scenery in front of him, he would post it on his Instagram story and that was it.

His boyfriend, on the other hand, is the total opposite of him. His profile is full of different photos, ranging from fast food to even his office. There wasn’t anything he couldn't share. Jaehyun remembers how his lover scolded him for not posting always, with his reason being the male being in university.

His lover worries a lot, but Jaehyun isn’t complaining at all.

He leaves his profile and scrolls down on his feed, double-tapping on photos he thought were pretty and then proceeds to the next picture or video. He wasn’t paying that much attention to the photos at all, only sparing a glance and then moving on.

But when he sees Lee Taeyong, not only does he stop scrolling but he stops walking as well. What can he do? The beauty of the male will forever affect his heart, no matter what time of day because it will always be the same.

Out of all the idols he has seen in his entire life, once he laid his eyes on the male, he immediately knew that there was something different about him. The way his gaze pierces your heart with emotions. The way his frame wasn’t so muscular or feminine, in fact, it was perfect.

Or the way that his eyes sparkle when he talks about his dog named Ruby and the fish tank he had at home.

The list goes on and on, there was no end to what he liked about the idol. In fact, he even calls himself Taeyong’s number one fan (something that no one knows about except himself). He chuckles to himself when he realized what he was doing, standing in the middle of the street and admiring an idol like a high school girl.

But before he can stare at the recent post the idol had posted on the site. His stomach grumbled loudly, complaining about the lack of food. Jaehyun’s ear reddened in embarrassment, he was fortunate that the streets were empty and that nobody heard the noise that came from him.

He snapped back to his senses and ran towards the convenience store. He could see the bright sign, which meant he was closer to his destination. Which also meant that he will be reunited with his favorite cup of spicy noodles soon.

His mouth waters the thought. He shakes his head as he runs, he needs to concentrate or else he’ll hit a pole on the way. Because of his natural athleticism, he was able to reach the store in no time. Unfortunately, he was out of breath and some strands of hair started to stick on his skin due to the sweat that accumulated in the area.

Good thing he isn’t meeting anyone important because he is literally a mess. A guy wearing peach pajamas and worn-out Converse shoes doesn't sound appealing at all.

_ Stop being conscious, nobody enters the convenience store looking like a prince. _ He says to himself to calm his nerves, which thankfully worked.

His pale hand holds onto the steel handle of the glass door and pushes it open. Once inside, he felt all of his hair on his body standing due to the sudden change of temperature. It was cold as ice inside the shop, a total contrast to the warm surroundings.

Jaehyun greets the cashier with a small bow as he grabs one shopping basket as he was going to buy more things than what he planned. The first item that he got wasn’t noodles, it was, in fact, two cups of hot black coffee (it was a 1+1 promo) and proceeded on adding different snacks that he impulsively bought. At the end of the aisle, his basket felt heavy. He blushes at the number of things he added.

_ Tuna Kimbap. _

_ Smoked sausage _

_ String cheese _

_ Roll cake with whipped cream _

_ Kimchi _

Jaehyun nods his head in approval, not minding how much his wallet will suffer in the end. There was only one thing he lacked: cup noodles. It wasn’t hard for him to find the aisle, and once he enters, he sees a person who’s holding the food that he has been craving for.

_ They have taste  _ he says to himself, as it wasn’t that known compared to other big noodle brands. He was thankful that he bought it out of curiosity because now, it became his comfort food during hard times.

Which is why Jaehyun panics when he can’t find the cup of noodles on the aisle. He can’t believe what was happening.

His eyes frantically search through the different brands, yet no matter how his eyes worked hard to find it. It was out of stock. His comfort food was gone in the time where he needed it the most.

Jaehyun slouches in defeat and grabs a random cup, not even bothering to look at the brand. He was sulking. Yes, you heard it right. Jung Jaehyun is sulking because his favourite cup of ramen is out of stock.

He decided to leave the aisle like a dejected puppy until he realised that there was a person in the same place holding the food that he loved the most. He turns and sighs in relief once he sees the same individual who held his comfort food. The mysterious person started walking away, but before they could do that, Jaehyun placed his hand on their shoulder and they flinched from the sudden action.

“Sorry about that! Uhm...if it's okay with you can I have that cup of ramen you're holding? I'm feeling tired today because of the university and that food is one of the things that comforts me the most." Jaehyun begins to ramble, words spilling out of his mouth before he can think about it. From his rambling, the person in front of him relaxes as they know that the male behind them meant no harm.

"And if you want it, then it's totally fine! No pressure! I'll just grab another brand from the shelf- '' And before he can finish his sentence, the person turns quickly and pushes the food into the hands of Jaehyun forcefully.

And because the person turned way too fast, the hat that was covering their face flew from their head and it revealed the striking eyes of a celebrity he knew all too well.

Lee Taeyong.

Jaehyun freezes on the spot, his mind going nuts over the fact that he's meeting a very important person in his life. Words spilt from his lips, most of them weren't even coherent but the idol didn't mind as he laughed at his reaction.

"Don't act like you don't know me," Taeyong says, placing the fallen cap onto his head once again before facing Jaehyun who is still standing.

_ Silence. _

"H-Hyung," Jaehyun stutters, ears turning red and once he realizes he closed them with the help of his hands. The action made him look like a child which made Taeyong look at him as if he was the centre of the universe.

"As much as I would like to talk with you, we have to leave this store before I get caught." Taeyong states and the younger nods in reply.

"The park?"

"The park,"

______

After paying for the things they have bought in the convenience store, the two ended up sitting on the bench of a nearby park. The area was pitch black except for the glowing street lights and the stars that are beaming from above.

Jung Jaehyun was a confident man, a person that can confront people easily without being afraid of being rejected. However, this situation seemed to be something different as he feels like the world is going to end. His leg won't stop bouncing from nervousness and he pinches himself many times for him to know if this was reality or a dream.

"This isn't a dream," Taeyong chuckles at the realization of the other. He can't blame him for the doubt, as it has been weeks since they have seen each other. And this obviously placed a huge strain on their budding relationship.

"I haven't seen my boyfriend for weeks, of course, I'll think that I'm dreaming."Jaehyun states as he looks at the elder who blushes at the loving expression the other has on his face.

Yes, you heard it right. Jung Jaehyun, the child who fell from their roof, the person who prefers studying rather than going out to party is in a relationship with Korea's superstar Lee Taeyong.

How did this happen? During his freshman year of Jaehyun, he decided to take a part-time job to pay for his bills as he moved to the dorms of the school. The job he landed was quite easy as he only walked dogs every single day. Things were going smoothly, he loved dogs, he got a great amount of money and he got free exercise as well. A win!

His life changed for the better once he picked up a dog named Ruby. The dog was a sweet one and he loved walking her around the nearby park. For some odd reason, he hadn't met the real owner of the dog since Ruby is always ready and out once he reached the place.

On one sunny afternoon, Jaehyun was able to finally meet the owner of the dog he loved dearly. And of course, it was none other than Lee Taeyong, the idol that everyone loved with their entire hearts.

He remembered how the idol gave him a gentle yet warm smile and a small wave before heading inside (after paying) which made Jaehyun's heart flutter.

Things went uphill from there. They became friends, talking about their daily lives and having some sleepovers which always ended with the elder falling asleep on Jaehyun's chest as the movie rolled to its credits. They went from strangers to friends.

But it wasn't enough for Jaehyun.

He wanted more.

He wanted to call Lee Taeyong  **his** .

After much effort, he was able to win the idol's heart. Nothing changed between them despite being boyfriends, well, the only different thing is how Taeyong became extremely clingy towards him (not that he was complaining).

Everything was sailing smoothly until Jaehyun became a senior in college. Piles of work started to cloud his desk and he started to sleep on the table rather with his lover on their shared king-sized bed.

It also didn't help that Taeyong's schedule seemed to be booked, often going to interviews and magazine shoots that drove him mad. It was too much to the point that they weren't able to meet each other for a month.

Jaehyun then decided to have a heart to heart talk with his lover. Despite them not liking the situation that they are facing, they know that it is much better to face it rather than running away from it. Which is why they haven't been meeting for quite a while.

Once Jaehyun takes his final exams, things will go back to where it was once. But that didn't mean that it would be easy, in fact, it was way harder than expected. The two were used to seeing each other every day until they slept in each other's arms, so once they were separated, they weren't able to sleep properly for a week.

Today was their first meeting after the agreement.

Taeyong panics when he hears Jaehyun sniffling. He was crying. The elder was quick to embrace the other in his arms, softly patting his back and whispering sweet nothings into the male’s ear. His eyes started to water too. How can he not? It was extremely difficult to not see each other for a while, and he thought he was strong enough to handle it yet when he saw his lover crying, he broke as well.

“I-I just miss you so much,” Jaehyun says in between his sobs that took over his body. He feels the hold on his body tightening and he tries to savour it as much as he can. He knows that there were two weeks left and they’ll be the happy couple they were but waiting for it to arrive felt like hell.

“Me too,” Taeyong whispers and kisses the temple of the male to calm him down. Jaehyun relaxes at the affection given to him, it was proof to him that everything is real and he’s not hallucinating.

When Jaehyun finally calms down, Taeyong doesn’t let go, instead, he loosens his hold and caresses the younger’s face that is laced with dry tears. The male tries to lower his head as he knew he didn’t look that attractive (his face all messy and nose pink) he began to become insecure with the attention his boyfriend is giving him. And as if the elder read his thoughts, he kisses the man in front of him softly. The kiss wasn’t full of lust or hunger, instead, it was full of comfort that made Jaehyun feel like he was loved. So to return the favour, he used his free hands to hug Taeyong closer and kiss him with more passion than ever.

However, Jaehyun’s dumb,  _ dumb  _ lungs needed air. His lips detached from the elder and he smiled at him as he caught his breath. Taeyong slaps his arm lightly, complaining about the sudden make-out session they had. They were in public after all.

“You liked it though,” Jaehyun points out and Taeyong stops from talking, surprised at what his lover just said. A blush immediately took over his cheeks as he hides his face with his hands in embarrassment. So what if he enjoyed it?

“I will hit you,” He threatens.

Jaehyun laughs. He dared to laugh.

While his boyfriend was enjoying himself, Taeyong took the opportunity and punched Jaehyun in the gut. The younger’s laughter changed into groans of pain as his gut throbbed, his hand moved to the area and tried to massage the pain away yet it seemed to have no effect at all. 

Now it was Taeyong’s turn to laugh.

“W-why are you laughing! That hurt!” Jaehyun complains with a pout on his lips as he watches his boyfriend laughing in his misery.

“Now we’re even,” Taeyong says with a soft smile and the other drops his jaw when he realizes what he meant.

“That hurt you know,”

“Aw, is Jaehyunnie in pain?” Taeyong cooed, pinching the younger’s cheeks like a baby until he winced in pain. Jaehyun was quick to rub the area when the elder removed it from his hold, he knew that his cheeks were soft but they were sensitive as well. So a simple pull or pinch will make it turn rosy red.

“I’m not,” He lies.

“You are,” Taeyong says in a sing-song voice, his boyfriend was too easy to read. Although the student can pull off any lie without getting caught, it was nearly impossible to hide things from his lover. He knew him all too well.

“Do you need a kiss to feel better?”

Jaehyun blushes.

_ He’s so cute _ Taeyong says to himself, before pecking the flushed cheek of his boyfriend. Jaehyun’s eyes widen at the action and he stiffens.

“You’re acting as if we didn’t make out earlier,” He bluntly says.

“S-shut up,”

“I’m joking! Joking!” Jaehyun glares at him, not believing his words at all. Despite the idol being much older than the student, he was more carefree and playful which aside he doesn’t show that often in public as he often pulled the strong and confident mask when he’s behind the camera.

“How’s university?” Taeyong decides to ask the younger, changing the subject naturally. He tears his gaze from his boyfriend and looks around the beautiful park they were in (despite it being dark) when it took a while for the other to reply. He knew he was touching a sensitive topic, as it was the reason they haven’t seen each other for a while but they have to endure this small separation for the greater good.

“It’s okay, finals are already next week and I’ve studied hard. This is actually my first time leaving the dorm after the announcement of the exams”. He says it casually, not minding the fact that it sounded so unhealthy. Jaehyun looked at his side when his lover didn’t say a word, and once he turned, he met a frowning Taeyong.

“What’s wrong?” And with those words, the string of patience left in Taeyong’s body snapped.

"What's wrong my ass! You should take care of yourself! See, this is what I've been worrying about, look at you!" Taeyong exclaims, pointing out the dark heavy bags under the eyes of his boyfriend.

"You also lost weight! Didn't I tell you to eat 3 times a day? Don't tell me you were living off convenience food." Jaehyun tries to stop the nagging by explaining himself, yet as soon as he opens his mouth, he was cut off.

"That's it, you're moving back with me. No buts. I can't and I won't allow you to overwork yourself and eat like a princess." Taeyong says as he looks at his lover. From his eyes, you can easily tell that there was no room to argue at all.

"You worry too much," Jaehyun says as he hugs his boyfriend who tries his best to push him away.

"Hey! I'm not yet done-"

"A week, just give me a week and I'll move in with you again." Jaehyun's words were muffled since his lover's hair covered his lips but the elder understood what he said.

"And how am I sure that you won't overwork yourself?" Taeyong questions. Despite being an idol, he knows his limit and often draws the line when he feels tired. On the other hand, his boyfriend was the total opposite. No matter how he lacked sleep, he would always be seen studying for the course he took.

Taeyong would've been proud of the dedication and passion, but he can't. Especially when he sees that the health of Jaehyun is on the line.

There were times when the younger fainted from fatigue, or from the lack of food. Which is why he often nags at Jaehyun so that he'll remember to rest and eat well.

"I won't,"

"Pinky promise?" Taeyong whispers as he moves his head back, looking at his lover with soft eyes. Hands holding tightly onto the sleeve of Jaehyun's hoodie, unsure if he'll keep the promise. The male then shuffles, and the idol now faces the pinkie of his boyfriend.

"Pinky promise," Jaehyun says with a soft smile as he intertwined their pinky fingers together to seal the promise.

And after doing so, Taeyong captures Jaehyun's lips once again with his.

________

_ 6 years later _

__

Incheon Airport was always full of different people. From civilians to different celebrities leaving and entering the country for their work. Although it was said that airports contain good security, it's different when you're an idol. Why? because you have to book personal guards to protect you from fans or for unknown people who plotted to hurt you.

"You're going to be late," Doyoung states as he looks at the schedule that he drew himself on his IPad. He was not only Taeyong's manager, but he was also the best friend of the celebrity. Unlike some managers who often liked wearing formal outfits, he preferred wearing simple clothing and fortunately, his friend allowed him to do so. He was wearing black jeans and a loose blue button-up with a beret on top because he was forced to do so (he won’t tell a soul that it looked cool).

"You worry too much Doie," Taeyong replies as he buttons the cream-colored polo and stuffs some of the fabric into his one of a kind acid pants. He was never afraid of trying out different types of styles and hair color as well (with his hair being electric blue).

"What would happen to you if I won't?" Doyoung sighs, not bothering to even correct his name. No matter what, he'll use his nickname rather than his real name. Even if he was in meetings or in photoshoots, he still calls him by that name.

"Crash and burn,"

"Good to know," Doyoung says with a smile and escorts Taeyong into the van after wearing his peach colored beanie. The idol will be leaving the country, as he'll be one of the models walking on the runway of New York Fashion Week. No doubt, it will be the highlight of his career.

"Did you already inform your boyfriend about this?" Taeyong questions as the car start to drive its way towards the airport. He knew that Doyoung’s boyfriend isn’t used to being so far away from his lover but because of technology, they were able to talk to each other despite being miles apart.

“Johnny’s in New York right now, didn’t I inform you about him working for Vogue?” Doyoung says in shock, as they even celebrated his boyfriend’s success in his career. Working for Vogue, one of the biggest fashion and lifestyle magazines on the planet, was something he had dreamed of when he first started his career.

“I was too drunk to remember, we kept drinking until dawn and I had to console your crying ass as well.” Taeyong teases and he immediately regrets it once he was slapped on the back. He turns to his side to see an embarrassed Doyoung whose cheeks are bright red.

“I’m going to kill you,” He threatens.

“You won’t,”

“Yeah, I won’t because I don’t want your fiancée to murder me.”Doyoung shivers at the thought. Even though Jaehyun looks gentle and kind, he can still pack a punch. He remembered how their boyfriends used to work spar together and to everyone's surprise, the younger beat Johnny once (only once because the American seemed to earn more muscles when they fought again).

“You’re making my fiancée sound like a savage,” Taeyong pouts, pretending to be hurt. His manager rushed to his side and his mouth started to sprout apologies. The last thing he wants to do is to hurt his best friend.

“Y-you’re too gullible,” The idol lifts his head from Doyoung’s chest and gives him a bright smile. But his smile falters when he sees the disappointed look on his friend’s face.

“Don’t talk to me until we reach New York,” Doyoung says as he pulls away from Taeyong whose eyes widen at the statement. He thought his manager was just playing with him, but once he saw the ear pods plugged into the ears of the younger, he knew that he was serious.

Such a dramatic guy, he’s more responsible than me but he acts like a total baby. He says to himself as he glances at the male on the other side who is clearly ignoring him.

Because of what happened, the ride towards the airport felt like it took them a hundred years to go to. Taeyong normally chats with his manager during car rides. He doesn’t like falling asleep in cars because he despises having stiff necks after waking up. But Doyoung is straight-up ignoring him, which leaves him no choice but to look out of the window and busy himself with the outside world.

Once they arrived at the airport, the security team of the idol got off their van that followed Taeyong’s car and surrounded it. The superstar sighs when he sees the enormous amount of people crowding his cars, from fans to journalists, the range of people was uncountable. Doyoung removes his earbuds and offers him a warm smile before heading out of the car first.

Shrieks and yells were heard once Taeyong leaves the car, he gives his fans a shy wave before walking towards the entrance of the airport. He loved his fans, really. But he didn't like how their ear-piercing screams were the only thing he could hear and how there were numerous photographers with their flashes on taking his pictures.

But what can he do?

Thankfully, Taeyong was able to go through the sea of people easily. The idol thanked his security team and Doyoung (who looked like he ran a mile) for doing their best before giving them bottles of water and a smile.

"You know, your fans are something," Doyoung says after drinking water as he reminisces the situation that they went through earlier.

"They sure are," He replies.

The two boarded the plane easily and sat on their respective seats. Taeyong was wearing a mask to hide his identity, he didn't want to start a ruckus in an airplane after all. Doyoung booked them two 1st class tickets, since they will be travelling for quite a while (they were heading for the states) and it was worth it.

"Are you tracking my baggage again?" The idol asked as he looked over to his manager who was checking his IPad. The male nods his head in reply, not bothering to even talk as he had to double-check everything to make sure that the flight goes smoothly.

Taeyong chuckles at his friend and decides to lean in his seat that he turned into a reclining bed. He closed his eyes to try and get some sleep during the first long hours of the flight, but all he can remember is the time wherein his first manager wasn't that great with going over things and the idol's luggage ended up being lost.

Good thing he had Kim Doyoung as his manager. He wasn't the first, but he knows that he'll be the last.

Taeyong was about to fall asleep until he heard the captain of the plane speaking. His eyes quickly open when he hears the all too familiar voice.

"Good Morning! Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking; I would like to welcome you to Korea Air. This is flight number 5582 heading to the New York, we will be in the air for a total time of 14 hours and 16 minutes." The captain's calming voice spreads throughout the plane, catching the attention of the passengers.

"The cabin crew will be coming around in about twenty minutes to offer you a light snack and beverage, and the inflight movie will begin shortly after that. I'll talk to you again before we reach our destination. Until then, sit back, relax and enjoy the rest of the flight." Taeyong then became giddy, he loved the pretzels and nuts of this airline to the point he even stole Doyoung's share secretly while he was asleep.

"But before the crew will start the safety briefing, allow me to say something to a very special person on this flight." The passengers around him started whispering, wondering about the special person on this flight.

"Lee Taeyong, I could never thank you enough for putting up with me and staying by my side during hard times. You've accomplished so much in your career and I couldn't be more proud. With the ring that I proposed to you, I promise to become your loving husband and your reliable life partner. I'll see you once we have landed, good luck with New York fashion week! Love you lots!" And once the captain ended his speech, the people on the airplane were in awe at the sweetness of a couple.

But then chaos happened when they realized that Korea's superstar Lee Taeyong is on the plane?

And he's getting married?!

Everyone in the plane quickly posted on their social media sites on what they've recorded, they've even trended a hashtag on Twitter to celebrate the wedding of the idol.

Doyoung looks up from his IPad once he is satisfied with the current flow of events. He turns off his gadget and wonders why there was a commotion on the plane. He shuffles in his seat as he leaned towards the idol who is trying his best to stay calm.

"What's going on?" He asks in a hushed tone. Taeyong fidgets in his seat, right leg bouncing up and down with no pause. He didn't know how to answer the question at al

He didn't know how to answer his question at all. He can't just say,  _ 'Jaehyun announced our relationship and engagement during his captain speech, so now everyone knows I'm engaged to a guy and to the pilot of the plane as well.' _ because that will certainly earn him an earful when they arrive in the States.

But before he could answer, Doyoung's phone and Ipad started vibrating from notifications. The idol's phone did the same as well. The manager went back to his seat and opened his phone (while Taeyong was literally sweating in his seat, nervous about the reaction of the male)

Doyoung's face showed no emotion as he went through the notifications. Most of them were from Twitter as fans tagged him with the question "are they really together and engaged?" and he didn't bother to reply.

The younger person places his phone with the screen facing the wooden table. He can feel the stiffness of his friend beside him, watching the way he moves to know if he's going to do something rash.

To make things more nerve-racking, Doyoung motions him to come closer, and he did.

The manager whispered words in his ear that made Taeyong's jaw dropdown. He can't believe what he just said.

"I'm going to fire you," The idol says once Doyoung goes back to his seat.

"You're not,"

"Am too,"

"You're not,"

"Fuck off," Doyoung laughs.

_____

_ bonus _

"I can't believe Doyoung is so clingy when he's drunk," Jaehyun laughs at Johnny's current state. He had an intoxicated lover on his back, clinging onto him like a koala, never letting go.

"At Least mine doesn't vomit on my clothes when they’re drunk,” Johnny smirks in victory once he sees the reddened face of the younger. Jaehyun tried his best to come up with a counterattack, yet he was only able to say “Fuck you”.

“When are you planning to propose to your boyfriend over there? I’m dead tired from hearing his complaints about not having a ring on his finger and it's not easy to hide your engagement ring when I’m staying with Taeyong.” He voiced his complaints. His boyfriend grumbles at the noise, whispering “Too noisy,” before falling asleep again.

“I’m planning to propose to him here in New York, you’ll help me right?”Johnny asks with pleading eyes and Jaehyun had no other choice but to agree (those damn eyes!). But in all seriousness, Jaehyun would still help him even if he didn’t ask. His friend helped him with his proposal to his lover, so he’s going to return the favor because they’re best bros.

“I don’t have a choice, do I?” 

“Nope,”

When Johnny proposed, he tripped on his foot from being too nervous, which caused the ring to fall into the pond nearby. Jaehyun saved the ring and fell into the body of water while doing so. It wasn’t the dreamy and romantic proposal, but it sure left them with great memories because it made their lovers smile until their cheeks hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> i had to write johndo, i had to.


End file.
